


A Spur Of The Moment Connection

by Arendellecitizen, mattanimaniac, softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Collabs With Val [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Cute, Dates, Dating, Domestic, Drinking, Eating out, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Girl with Penis, Girlfriends - Freeform, Kissing, Lesbians, Love, Multi, Multiple Girlfriends, OT3, Open Relationship, Partial Nudity, Poly, Polyamory, Romance, Sexy kissing, Singing, Smut, Trans Lesbian, Trans!Tracer, Transgender Lena, boob mention, domestic AU, night out, trangender character, trans!Lena, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattanimaniac/pseuds/mattanimaniac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Living with one of the world’s most expert hackers is a life of joy and sublime experience for Amelie, but it does come with some surreal days that come to her like a trainwreck she has to deal with. One day, after a night of passion, Sombra feels weird, and it seems this weird feeling can only be cured by taking a trip to visit Lovely Lena Oxton. (Bluetooth, Modern AU, Fluff)





	1. Chapter 1 - Vin Rouge

Chapter 1 - Vin Rouge

 

The domestic life was a peaceful one for Amélie Lacroix. In her homeland of France, the young girl would have been pressured by her peers and family to do better for herself, but here in America, Amélie realised that was nought.

She was at peace here, sitting on her couch, wearing a simple purple sweater, a mug of earl grey tea in her hand.

She didn't have much in terms of employment, although she had considered joining up with a local dance group in the town in which she lived.

Amélie had always loved to dance, especially to ballet. Her slender, curvy form was always so posable and flexible, which made the movements required for the dance form of her homeland much easier.

But, she knew that she had a long life ahead of her. After all, why bother being young if you can't enjoy it, at least that's what Oliva would say.

Olivia was Amélie's girlfriend, having met her not long after she came to the states. She was a feisty young woman, hailing from Mexico.

Amélie was not one for romance herself, but there was something in Olivia that always made her tingle. Be it her charming ways or her exotic looks, Olivia was very enticing. Of course, Amélie didn't actually call her Olivia.

The Mexican girl was a computer whizz, being very intelligent. Amélie was surprised to learn this when her phone was hacked one day.

She had feared that something bad was happening, that a virus had somehow infected it. It turned out to be Olivia, under her hacker name, Sombra, having left a love message.

She was a crazy girl, and in some way, Amélie liked it.

Of course, Amélie wasn't the only girl on her mind. Amélie and Olivia were both bisexual and polyamorous, meaning that they could have many girls and boys on their arm at any given time, but in a town like the one they lived, where peace and quiet reigned supreme, the two of them felt grateful for each other's company.

She smiled and looked at the TV. It wasn't currently on, but Amélie wondered if she might turn it on to some classical music channel, to set the mood for the evening.

The music would remind her of her ballet, and would liven her spirits But before she could reach the remote and turn it on, Amélie was pleasantly interrupted.

She felt a few soft lips press on her forehead and a little giggle from behind her.

"Hello, _Araña_ ," Olivia cooed to her, wiggling her fingers at the blue-skinned girl.

"Back from your work already?" Amélie wondered. Olivia had been upstairs all day, working on some job she didn't wish to tell Amélie the details of.

"Let's just say it was easier than it sounded," Olivia replied. "And you look lonely,  _Amiga_."

"I don't feel lonely,  _Cherie_ ," Amélie responded. "But... I do feel a slight, pleasurable sensation."

Olivia rolled her purple eyes. "You're really weird, you know that?"

Amélie smirked. "I thought you were into strange women."

"Oh I am," Olivia agreed, walking over and laying herself on top of Amélie, letting their eyes connect to each other. "But you're the weirdest girl I've ever met."

"I doubt that is a hard title to receive," Amélie remarked.

"No, because you're a special kind of weird," Sombra said. "My kind of weird." She then cupped Amélie's cheeks in her hands.

Amélie shook her head in a knowing manner and Oliva pressed her lips forward, gently tilting her head to one side.

The two women closed their eyes and gently opened their mouths as their lips connected in a soft, loving kiss.

Amélie reached behind her beloved, wrapping arms around her smaller, but slightly stockier form.

Oliva purred into the kissing, her body never removing itself from on top of Amélie.

She then pulled and away and smiled. "By the way,  _Araña_ ," she said softly, calling Amélie by her pet name. "Do you remember what tonight is?"

Amélie shook her head. "My birthday is not for six months, Olivia."

The latino girl chuckled. "No, you blue-skinned bombshell. Tonight is our two year anniversary."

Amélie's eyes widened. "Ah, I remember now." She half closed her eyes and smiled. "Hard to believe I've known you for over two years now."

"Believe it, sister," Olivia cooed, giving Amélie one of her usual nose boops. "I even have something saved for the occasion."

"Let me guess, some strange digital surprise for me?"

"Not really," Olivia remarked. "I wanted to do something that you would like."

"Oh?"

The Mexican girl nodded. "Oh yes. It's a little something I've saved just for the occasion. Just give me a sec to go get it."

"Take all your time,  _Cherie_ ," Amélie replied.

Sombra quickly got up and headed into the kitchen, before Amélie then heard the sound of a cupboard opening, a bottle popping and liquid being poured into a container.

Amélie chuckled. Just what was her beloved planning for them?

Soon, Olivia returned, holding two glasses of red wine in her hand. "Wine from your homeland, honey," she informed her. "It's vintage too. 1984."

"Good yeah," Amélie said, taking one glass and smelling it, the scent of the beverage tickling the skin of her nostrils.

The smell was very familiar. Grapes, picked from a vine in the heart of France, juiced into this wonderful drink that would soon be inside of Amélie.

Amélie smiled, sighing. "I must admit. There are some parts of France that I miss. The wine, the music, the dancing."

"Hey, I don't miss anything from where I grew up,  _Amiga_ ," Olivia remarked. "The city where I grew up was a complete shit hole." She chuckled. "At least here is somewhat better."

"Of course it's better," Amélie remarked, taking a sip of her drink. "Probably a lot more cute girls here."

"Nah, there were still cute girls back home," Olivia said. "But you weren't there."

Amélie softly blushed purple. "Olivia..."

The Mexican girl gazed at her with half-drunken eyes. She was already getting tipsy. It was a well-known fact between them that Olivia was not good at taking her ale.

Amélie sipped her own drink, feeling the rush of the beverage's toxins race through her icy blood. The wine was simply divine.

Olivia and her shared gazes across the room as they drank, purple meeting yellow in silent, enticing conversations about everything and nothing.

Amélie smiled. "Olivia, this may be the wine talking, but...you look even more beautiful than usual."

"Bullshit," Olivia slurred, drunkenness overcoming her. "You're the hot chick around here, bluebell."

Amélie smiled. She could tell: her Hispanic lover was royally plastered by now.

Olivia smirked. "I never asked why you were blue anyway?" She said. "I mean, I've seen pink girls, yellow girls... hell, I'm a purple girl but you... you... you're blue. Baby blue."

Amélie giggled. "It's my little secret Olivia," she teased, booping her playfully on the nose, just Olivia would do to her.

"Hey!" The latino retorted. "You can't do that!"

"Try me,  _Cherie_ ," Amélie responded.

Olivia frowned. "Don't tempt me, Blueberry."

"Oh I'm tempting you," Amélie said. "Just like you tempted me all those years ago." She stroked a finger along the tip of Olivia's tanned chin, tilting it upward, allowing their eyes to meet again.

Olivia grabbed Amélie's cheeks, pulling her into a sloppy kiss.

Amélie softly moaned back, wrapping her arms around the Hispanic girl. She pulled her tight and gently felt her skin. Their lips touched and danced in a passionate embrace and soft moans came from their throats.

Amélie herself was a bit tipsy, but not as drunk as Olivia was.

Olivia gently slid her tongue into Amélie's mouth again, awkwardly moving it through the French girl's blue lips.

Amélie stroked the dyed tips of Olivia's hair and allowed her this kiss. Whenever she was tipsy, Amélie found herself grow needy and right now, she had eyes for Sombra.

In a strange romantic way, it was fitting this would happen on the anniversary of their love.

Olivia reached a hand around Amélie's back, finding the French girl's glorious rump and squeezing it softly.

"Oh!" Amélie exclaimed, in a rather quiet surprise. "You are feisty."

Olivia smirked. "Just wait,  _mi amore_. You'll see how feisty I can be."

Amélie smiled, and blushed softly. "Why don't we take this upstairs then?"

"I love how you think, Araña," Olivia replied, passionately kissing her again.

Amélie kissed back, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck, before sliding her head to the side and gently planting a bite on her neck.

Olivia moaned. "Mmmmmm."

Amélie purred and whispered. "Let's go and make love."

Olivia climbed off of Amélie, grinning at her. She then let Amélie stand up and head upstairs, before following her like a puppy.

Amélie blew Olivia a kiss halfway up the steps, persuading her to follow her with her feminine wiles.

Olivia was obedient and eager to please her beloved, her desire for Amélie growing stronger by the second.

She immediately followed Amélie, transfixed by the French woman's stunning body.

Amélie walked into the bedroom, turning on the light for them both. She stripped down to her naked form, her blue skin and various spider tattoos, where Olivia took her pet name from, shining in the light.

Olivia walked up behind her, wrapping soft fingers and slight pointed, painted nails around her waist. She felt Amélie's breasts, stroking and caressing them.

Amélie looked to her side, seeing Sombra's face upon her neck. She smiled and leaned her head close to her, kissing her lips softly.

She started to remove Sombra's clothes as well, until both women were completely naked.

Olivia gazed into her eyes and smiled, embracing her from the front. She may have been drunk, but she knew Amélie was always an angel.

Amélie moved close to her, pirouetting on one foot as she kissed her again, like the graceful dancer she was.

Olivia giggled and pulled them both onto the nearby bed, making out with the French angel.

Amélie pulled away after exchanging passionate kisses with Sombra, her lips already stained by the colour of Olivia's lipstick.

She smirked. "I bet you want the good part now, don't you?"

"Yes," Olivia whispered. "Take me."

Amélie pushed Oliva back towards the pillows on the bed, pulling herself down towards her navel, kissing down her stomach.

Oliva felt tickled by Amélie's lips, but then felt a sense of beautiful pleasure when those lips met their destination.

Amélie was kissing Oliva's beautiful folds, her tongue expertly feeling the labia and her fingers gently rubbing her clit.

"Ahhhh..." Olivia moaned heavenly, her drunken lust being satisfied by Amélie's touches.

Amélie looked up, giving Olivia's horny face a gold gaze as she continued to eat the Hispanic girl.

Olivia was breathing huskily, a blush constantly on her cheeks. She was loving this and so was Amélie

Amélie slid a finger inside of Olivia, her tongue still bathing the girl's labia.

Oliva gasped. "Araña..." She begged her to continue with a series of feverish whimpers.

Amélie was more than happy to oblige her, fingering and eating Olivia's deep, wet folds with her passion and might. She was enjoying this greatly.

The sound of Olivia's voice moaning, the taste of the very pussy she was kissing right now, this was her favourite part of lovemaking with her.

She let her tongue and fingers do their own little dance, their movements stroking the sensitive parts of Oliva's lower half with such care and grace, it was like a massage for her.

Olivia panted loudly, pressing her head down upon Amélie, begging her to eat her faster and harder, to make her climax for the first time that evening.

Amélie was determined to give Olivia that satisfaction, that feeling of utter, sheer pleasure roll over her like a tsunami.

Olivia was panting, her breaths deeper and voice sounding reedy. Only for Amélie was she like this. She was the only girl who she would gladly be submissive for.

For any other girl, she would dominate them, make them bend to her whim and become her beloved for the evening, but not Amélie Lacroix, with her amazing, slender body and those divine, golden eyes.

" _Amor... Amor_..." She slurred, through her drunken noises. " _Amor_... please do it... please make me yours."

Amélie didn't respond, she just continued to lick, to eat, to devour, to bathe the folds in her mouth.

"Please!" Sombra begged, her hips starting to buckle and her body shaking softly.

Amélie felt Olivia growing near, one more lick, one more taste and she would be done. She would be hers to bend all evening.

She pressed her lips forward, slid her tongue deep inside and gave Olivia a passionate kiss on her lower lips.

Olivia cried with joy as the force of Amélie triggered her, forcing her into the beautiful climax, the warm sensation of pleasure rolling over her.

She pressed her legs upward and leaked her juices to Amélie, the blue-skinned girl licking them up happily.

Oliva started to sober up slightly after her orgasm, but she knew that pleasuring Amélie in return would be just as good as any alcoholic drink.

"Hey,  _Araña_ ," She cooed. "My turn."

Amélie lay down beside Olivia and smiled. "You want to try and top that,  _Cherie_?" she remarked. "I should warn you. It's not easy to equal my level of pleasure."

"We'll see about that, Blueberry," Olivia replied. She then reached her hand forward, cupping Amélie's rosy, violet cheek and pulled her close, pressing her lips upon her once again.

Amélie kissed back, wrapping arms around her waist and she and Sombra started to make out feverishly, their love now driven by the passion they had just shared.

Olivia felt the taste of her cum still on Amélie's tongue, lapping it up with her saliva and pulling it back into her mouth.

Amélie giggled, feeling herself joined to Sombra in this embrace, like their souls had united and they were one, complete being.

Oliva continued to kiss Amélie, but soon, realised she was teased enough and that it was time for the real fun to begin.

She slid her hand between Amélie's legs, finding her fingers gently cupping the folds of the blue woman. They were even softer than her own, slightly moist as well.

Amélie was already enticed, kissing back at Olivia deeply, sliding her tongue into the Mexican girl's mouth, her own special way of saying "go on, touch me."

Oliva gladly did so, starting to gently stroke Amélie's pussy with the tips of her tanned fingers.

Amélie continued to kiss Oliva, no noise or reaction from her pussy being touched, but then again, Amélie preferred to be the one doing the pleasuring.

Oliva continued her pleasuring, pulling Amélie's hand towards her own. She wanted them to do this together. After all, there was still a sense of need in Olivia.

She gently moaned as Amélie got the idea, feeling her just as softly.

The two started to quicken the pace of their fingers. At the same time, in the same second, they both slide fingers into each other.

Amélie breathed softly, feeling her fingers find themselves inside of Oliva's walls, exploring them deeply.

Oliva moaned a little louder, gently pressing her own fingers up Amélie's pussy.

Amélie bit her lip, her golden gaze still locked onto Olivia, not wanting to keep her out of her sight.

The gazing from Amélie and the French girl's fingers in her soft snatch was very intoxicating to Olivia. Better than any drink.

Olivia started to slider her fingers in and out of Amélie quickly, rubbing the tips of her knuckles on Amélie's blue nub.

Amélie still didn't moan. She was horny, yes, but she wasn't as lustful as Sombra was.

No one could be as lustful as Olivia.

Sombra started to pant as Amélie fingered her in return, harder than she had ever done. Her fingers played and toyed with the Hispanic girl's pussy like it was dough, moulding it into in an instrument of pleasure.

Amélie was starting to feel the sensation between her own legs. It seemed the harder she would finger Olivia, the more pleasurable she would make it for her.

Olivia pushed herself forward again, kissing Amélie again, not letting their lips part for even a second.

Their fingers were in a race now, a race to see who would be forced to cum first. Amélie wanted to win, if only to see the look on Sombra's face.

But Amélie had underestimated her lover's desire. Olivia fingered her faster and harder, sliding fingers from both of her hands into the French girl.

Amélie finally did something she would never think she would do. As Olivia's fingers did their dance, she finally let out an "Ah."

Olivia's kissing lips formed a smirk for a moment. She had been wanting to hear that for a very long time.

Amélie felt Sombra fuck her with those fingers, every touch, every stroke, it was like ecstasy.

She would gladly release herself to Olivia, just this once, she would let her win.

Amélie arched her head back as Olivia triggered the pleasure within, sending Amélie to orgasm over her fingers twice with a beautiful, angelic, accented moan.

Olivia looked up at Amélie, her eyes in a drunken state of lust. "Wanna go for round three?"

Amélie looked at her lover, not needing words to reply to that question. She grabbed Olivia by the cheeks, pulling her into a deep kiss.

The two rolled sideways, with Amélie now on top of Olivia again.

The pairs of legs spread wide open, and Amélie navigated herself carefully between Sombra, her lips and hands never moving from their position of pinning the latino to the bed.

Olivia gave in, letting Amélie be in charge again. The blue girl had already shown her dominance twice that evening, so Olivia wouldn't bother trying to switch for the third.

Amélie let their folds stroked each other, wet folds, moist from the orgasms the girls had already done that evening. Their lower lips kissed, and their voices moaned.

Amélie looked down, greedy to see Olivia be hers again, started to rub themselves against each other, starting to create friction between their bodies.

Olivia gasped and held onto Amélie, feeling the rubbing of clits and labias generate constant pressure, feeling Amélie's leg grind against her.

" _Araña!_!" She cried. "You're so strong!"

"My legs were built for dancing," Amélie told her. "But they are very good to pleasure too."

"Mmmmmmm!" Olivia moaned, biting her lip.

Amélie smirked, hearing her lover moan as they ground their pussies together.

Oliva tried to get in on the action, pressing her leg upward to rub against Amélie's better.

Amélie moaned softly, although it sounded more like a growl now, due to her increased heat for Olivia.

Olivia was moaning in Spanish, which made the French woman smile.

Eventually, their love had bloomed into a beautiful rose, as Amélie and Olivia had finally reached their final climax for their anniversary night, their juices streaming from their folds as they moaned heavenly.

"Amélie..." Sombra sighed, panting as the French woman looked down at her, cold yellow eyes still gazing into her soul.

Amélie laid down beside Olivia, holding her close. " _Je t'aime_ , Olivia," she said softly.

Olivia leaned close, kissing Amélie softly, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I love you too."

They then snuggled together under the sheets, falling asleep in each other's arms.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Here's another fic I started off with Val, now finished by myself and Matty. I hope you enjoy this sexy time, as there is much more to come ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - Lovely Lena Oxton

Chapter 2 - Lovely Lena Oxton

 

Amélie awoke the next morning, still groggy from the night before. The taste of the wine was still on her lips and currently flowed through her veins. Her joints still ached from the lovemaking and her beloved Olivia was still at her side.

The curtains were still drawn, a faint ember of light creeping into the room through the skull shapes upon the fabric.

Amélie rolled her eyes. Olivia had bought them online some time ago. The curtains were deep purple and as such, there was a purple glow currently in the room, making Amélie blue-er than usual.

She closed her eyes, remembering the passionate sex from the night before, having her head between Olivia's legs, how she had ridden her to exhaustion. She could even faintly hear the sound of her moans in her ears, although that could have just been a cat outside.

It was in this moment she appreciated the life she had. Even if she was a very cold woman to others, she was at peace here, with her beloved Sombra. The house wasn't the best and no one in the neighbourhood ever talked to them, but it was a life nonetheless

She wondered if she could get up to make herself and Sombra some mac and cheese for breakfast, using some spicy sauce she knew the Hispanic girl liked. Olivia would have other plans though.

This whole life, domestic bliss, this was all a cover for Olivia's double life as an expert hacker. Amélie didn't mind, but she had wondered how much it had tired her the day before.

Yes, she had a lot of energy while they were making love, but now, she was fast asleep, snoring softly, legs and arms wrapped around Amélie's slender blue form.

Amélie thought this was cute. Being with her meant a lot to Olivia. There was such a serene beauty to it all.

"Uhhh..." A low voice suddenly groaned from the other side of the poster bed. Olivia was waking up, after Amélie as usual. " _Buenos días, Araña_."

" _Bonjour, Cherie_ ," Amélie replied, looking over at the naked latina with a warm smile.

Olivia leaned up and kissed Amélie's cheek. "You're beautiful."

"And so are you,  _Lamoureux_ ," Amélie replied, kissing Olivia on the lips.

Olivia kissed back, pulling Amélie towards her. She opened up her mouth, exercising her love on Amélie, giving her a passionate kiss.

Amélie wrapped her arms around Olivia, arms on back and hair as they softly made out on the bed.

There would be no sex this morn, but there would be kisses.

Olivia soon pulled away and snuggled up to Amélie, purring like a kitten. But then an uncomfortable sensation filled her gut and she groaned. "Uhhhh..."

There was something off about her body that morning, something that wasn't right at all. " _Mierda_ , my stomach feels queasy,  _Araña_."

Amélie smirked. "That's what you get for having junk food as your midnight snacks, Olivia," she told her.

"Fuck me," Olivia muttered. "A stomachache and a hangover."

"It's your own fault," Amélie responded, kissing her forehead.

Sombra then playfully giggled. "You didn't stop me though,  _Amiga_ ," she stated.

"You wouldn't have listened to me,  _Cherie_ ," Amélie remarked, cuddling her close to her slender, blue form.

"Speaking of midnight snacks," Sombra said. "Did you sleep in the freezer again? You're so cold."

Amélie rolled her eyes again, the second time that morning. "Very funny, sweetie. I think we should get dressed and have some food,  _non_?"

Sombra groaned in response as Amélie climbed out of the bed, quickly finding her discarded underwear from the night before and heading into the bathroom.

While Olivia was getting dressed, Amélie hopped into the shower.

Olivia found herself some clothes, a T-shirt based on the game Watch Dogs and some simple purple boxer shorts.

She could hear Amélie singing in the shower, and smiled.

It was a beautiful song, sung in her native tongue. She couldn't recognise the words, Amélie hadn't taught her much French, but she assumed it was about her and how much the French woman loved her.

After Amélie had washed herself, Sombra walked up behind her as she headed over to her wardrobe, the blue-skinned girl wrapped in a towel.

She then started to gently kiss the exposed areas of Amélie's shoulders, leaving purple marks with her lipstick.

"Come on, Amélie..." She called to her as she played her game, gently tickling and stroking her lover's body. " _Amélie_.." she then groaned, pretending to be a zombie.

Amélie laughed. "What are you doing, Olivia?"

"Trying to get you to get your blue ass downstairs to make me some food," Olivia remarked.

Amélie smirked. "You could just try asking me."

"Where's the fun in playing fair?" Olivia teased. "You know I'm a hungry sloth in the morning."

Amélie sighed. "Give a minute darling," she responded, finding her purple top and denim shorts in the wardrobe.

Sombra was like a small monster sometimes, a teasing little gremlin, but Amélie had learned to live with her.

Olivia wanted Amélie to work faster. She quickly picked up her phone from the side of the bed, trying to use one it's apps to hack into the mirror to make Amélie look ugly. But then she remembered that her phone wasn't like the one from the game she liked and gave up on that front.

"Amélie!" She cried, like a spoilt child. "Make me some food! Your Sombra commands you!"

Amélie laughed. "You aren't going to make me go faster,  _Cherie_ ," she stated, starting to put on her makeup.

"Please..." Sombra begged, doing a pouty face.

Amélie smiled. "Alright, since you said the magic word. I will provide you with nourishment. Eggs, sunny side up and toasted bread soldiers with the special marmalade. How does that sound?"

"Sounds delicious!" Sombra replied.

Amélie rolled her eyes. Sometimes she felt like Olivia only loved her because of all the things she did for her. But every once in a while, Olivia would do something special as a way of saying thank you. And it was those moments that made it all worthwhile.

She then ran up to Amélie, hugging her by the legs like she was a small child. "Thank you, Ame."

Amélie petter Sombra on the head. "You wait here. I'll let you know when I'm done."

Sombra smiled. " _Te quiero, Araña_."

As Amélie headed downstairs to make Sombra her breakfast, the Latina girl lay back on the bed, checking her phone to inspect the various hacking operations she had unleashed on cyberspace with her army of bots. She loved this, being a cyber god and having total dominion on the net. "Oooh, looks like I got a nice payment in coin. Thank you, Visacola326." She chuckled, taking the payment from a client and putting the money into her own account.

She then got up and darted downstairs after Amélie. She wasn't going to sit up there with an empty belly.

Amélie was downstairs, of course, making Sombra her breakfast with bread, eggs and a special marmalade she had imported from France. She liked to have little reminders of her homeland, to bring her back to the times when she was happy there.

She then noticed her, smirking. "I told you to wait, didn't I?"

"You don't command me,  _Araña_ ," Sombra stated, echoing a line her loved had said earlier.

The Hispanic girl picked up a newspaper from the table, flipping to the comics section. But before she could reach the page, something then caught her eye. It was a story about a group of thieves who had apparently broken into a casino in Paris. They had stolen millions of euros worth of money, casino chips and other valuables. "Hmmm, seems the Lupin Three have struck again."

Amélie rolled her eyes. "Amateurs. The real Arsene Lupin would never have let himself be seen so easily."

"Hey, it makes for one hell of a story, you know," Sombra remarked. She then looked through the paper, making a slight chuckle at the comics section and a small moan when she saw a page with a picture of a cute Korean pin-up girl, with brown hair and wearing a blue swimsuit. "She's kinda cute."

She then darted over to Amélie, standing at her side. "So are the eggs done yet?"

"Nearly, be patient," Amélie told her.

Sombra sighed, and went back to looking at the pinup girl, letting herself be lost in her body to pass the time.

Amélie giggled. "You know I'm just as beautiful as her right?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. You're real...and that makes you better."

Amélie blushed softly going back to her cooking. She was making herself breakfast as well as food for Olivia. A beautiful omelette with chopped mushrooms, peppers and tomatoes.

As she began to concentrate more on the omelette, she called to Sombra. "Your food is done now,  _Cherie_."

"Thank you!" Olivia chirped, heading to the plate of her food and taking it to the table. As she ate, she then saw the time on her phone and groaned. " _Araña_... I think we slept in too long."

"It's Saturday," Amélie told her. "There's no rush to do things at the weekend."

"Yeah, I guess so," Olivia said. "It's just that I had a little surprise planned for us tonight."

"Well, we've got all day," Amélie remarked. "Besides, if you were so concerned about time, you shouldn't have been so seductive to me."

"I didn't know what time it was," Olivia excused.

"Sure you did,  _Cherie_ ," Amélie teased.

Sombra then finished her food, going back to reading the newspaper. Amélie then joined her with her own breakfast, cutting up her omelette with her knife and fork.

Olivia smiled and quickly stole a piece of tomato from the side of Amélie's omelette, gobbling it down.

Amélie rolled her eyes. "Oh, you."

"What, I'm a thief," Olivia remarked. "So... you wanna hear about my surprise for us?"

"I thought surprises were supposed to be... surprises."

Sombra looked over at Amélie and gave her a kiss on the lips, tasting a piece of omelette from her mouth. "Well... this one thing I know you'll like."

"Go on," Amélie responded.

Olivia smirked. "Let's go to that club you and I both like... you know... the one with that cute British singer you love."

Amélie blushed furiously. The person who Olivia was referring to wasn't just any British singer. Her stage name was Lovely Lena Oxton, a beautiful transgender entertainer who Amele adored very much. Every time she and Olivia went to the establishment, she would be on stage, singing a catchy tune and making jokes. She was a goddess, and Amélie knew it and weirdly, she always got the sense that Lena liked her back, or at least noticed her from afar.

It wasn't obvious that Amélie stood out from the crowd, with her skin and eyes, but Amélie knew that wasn't the reason she sensed Lena notice her.

There was just something between them that Amélie couldn't understand, and something Sombra teased with immensely.

She would always urge that Amélie go up to the stage and ask her out, but Amélie for whatever reason refused to. She was so shy around her.

Olivia smirked. "So... what's your answer,  _Araña_? I know you really wanna see Lena again."

Amélie sighed. "Fine, but only to spend time with you... It's been a while since we went out together."

"And you'll be spending it with someone else too," Olivia said with a wink.

Amélie smiled. "I admit... she is attractive... but spending time with you is all that matters to me."

Sombra blushed. "Awww! Babe!" She calmed down. "Okay, here's the plan. let's just go to the club, for us both, as a night out, as a couple. We can take a walk right now, come back and have some dinner, watch some soaps, get a little, quality time back upstairs and then go see the wonderful Lena Oxton… I know she'll be happy to see you, Ame."

Amélie giggled. "As you wish, but if you try and interfere with what goes on between Lena and me, I'm leaving without you."

"I wouldn't dream of it,  _Araña_ ," Sombra said with a smirk.

"No, you'd do more than dream," Amélie replied, kissing her cheek.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Amélie and Oliva headed into town, dressed in their best clothes. Sombra was wearing a simple dress with a purple skirt and Amélie was wearing a splendid black gown with matching gloves and a wide hat.

Olivia sometimes questioned Amélie's formal wear, thinking she looked like a vampire a lot of the time, but she had gotten used to it. She did like strange women after all, and they didn't get stranger than Amélie Lacroix.

They soon arrived at the club in question, a small bar called the Ginger Daiquiri, named as such for its signature cocktail, a drink that Amélie and Olivia had helped themselves to plenty of times.

As the two women walked into the club, Sombra checked her smartphone. She had been planning something special for Amélie the entire week, and she needed to make sure all was going as she had calculated in that efficient brain of hers.

Amélie arrived at the bar, noticing Olivia still by the door. "Something the matter, Olivia?"

Sombra shook her head. "It's nothing, my love, just a little something for later. Get us some drinks would ya?"

Amélie nodded looking over at the bartender and asking for drinks. Sombra wanted a Bloody Mary, as usual, and Amélie ordered a Cosmopolitan, a beautiful beverage from her past.

As the drinks arrived in front of her, she reflected on how she used to drink such wondrous things back home in France.

American drinks didn't compare to the ones back home, and neither did the bars. That was one thing Amélie didn't really like about the states. Everything seemed too... basic. There was never any atmosphere where she went, no excitement, but she put up with it.

"So you looking forward to seeing Lovely Lena," Olivia teased, finally arriving at the bar and taking a sip of her drink.

Amélie giggled. "You really think I'm here just to see her? _Non, ma Cherie_ , I am here for you as well. You are the woman I love, the woman I will gladly spend the rest of my life with."

Sombra blushed, with a slight smirk. "Well, she is part of the reason right?" she then assumed. "You and I both know you have a giant crush on her."

Amélie smiled, giving Olivia a passionate kiss, taking her under the brim of her hat for a tender embrace. She then pulled away, gloved hands on Olivia's cheeks. "Yes, we're here to see Lena, but I'm also here to have a good time with the woman I love. And the last time I checked, you said we were going here as a couple, right little one?"

"I'm not that little," Sombra teased. "But you know, as much as you're a stick in the mud sometimes, you always seem to make my heart beat like a loved-up drum." She then tapped her nose. "Boop."

After the two of them had finished their drinks, everyone in the establishment turned to face the bar's stage, while the lights grew dimmer and the stage became the main attraction of the whole place.

"Showtime," Sombra whispered, giddy to see if Lena was going to silently flirt with Amélie for the entire performance.

A spotlight then shone on the main stage and a man in a white suit walked onstage, he had dark skin and brown hair in long dreadlocks, looking of either Caribbean or African descent but he looked fabulous, stylish and very confident in himself. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name's Lucio and I'd like thank y'all for coming out this evening and supporting me, this club, and more importantly, our girl. So without me wasting any more of yo time, here's the lucky lady herself, Lovely Lena Oxton!" Lucio called out, pointing the spotlight to the back of the stage to light the way as she appeared.

Lovely Lena Oxton.

Lucio walked offstage, and saxophone music began to play, as the beautiful woman in a long, sparkly orange-yellow dress with short spiky brown hair walked onto the centre of the stage.

Amélie blushed softly. Was it just her? Or was Lena looking more beautiful and radiant tonight?

Olivia then glanced, seeing the gaze between them. Lena's eyes had instantly seen the black and purple of Amélie, yellow eyes gazing back at her baby blue ones.

"Hey lovelies," Lena spoke softly, in her pleasant cockney accent, rather out of place in this part of the world.

There was a little evidence of her gender, as well as the mildly bold lines in her collarbone, chest and her exposed shoulders. Yet, she had so much pride in how she stood and carried herself. This was a woman who was proud of who she was. If someone mentioned how her body looked a little more different to a natural female, she would have probably killed them on sight.

Lena Oxton was a natural woman. It had just taken a little longer for her body to catch up with that very firm reality, now she was more open and gorgeous than a lot of other women.

Amélie was almost crying with admiration and pride for the woman. She was truly in love with her, and seeing her just put fuel on the fire of that attraction.

"It's so nice to see all of you tonight. Can I just say before I start you all look bloody fabulous, way better than me in this old bin bag," Lena chuckled, a little banter and stand up before her songs, the audience loved it as always.

But she looked at Amélie when talking about beauty and the woman blushed profusely, with Sombra cuddling her from behind.

"Seriously, look at this old mugger," Lena pointed to a tall and husky fellow in a booth seat, a bushy white beard as he sat around with his family, consisting of an old and young Egyptian pair on either side of him, with a blonde and pale woman on the arm of the younger tanned woman. "That beard, mate, lovin it. Can't say I ever got that far but I can make up for it in other places."

The family in the booth was laughing along with the rest of the crowd, but even Lena was chuckling at her own jokes. "Ah, nothing like some banter with you lovelies before we start. Are we having a good night mates?" She asked the crowd

Sombra gave her off a whistle, an overt display of affection for how Lena stood looking like a model.

"Thank you, ma'am! And might I say you and your girlfriend are looking bloody stunning tonight too? I don't think I've seen more purple even when I fell into the plum section of the shop the other week. I'm telling you, people, I was covered in it."

Amélie blushed deeply from Lena's compliment, as did Oliva as the crowd giggled at the joke.

Lena was constantly looking at Amélie, having given her more winks than any other time Amélie had arrived at this club.

"She's freaking crazy for you. I love her, Ame," Sombra whispered.

Amélie was wide-eyed, her heart beating for Lena more than usual. "I... love her too," she confessed in a rather shy sounding voice.

"Right then, before I start my little show, I have to admit, I was gonna sing a song more recent, but I've just seen a certain lady in here tonight, and I need to sing something else for her first… In case she ends up Cinderella-ing me. So…" Lena looked right at Amélie and Olivia from her perch, clutching the mic tight and giving them both a longing look. "This one's for you lovely gals. Thanks for coming again."

The hidden band switched up instrumentation quickly and the piano player swivelled her stool around to play on the synth instead.

The band created a small ladder of riffs and notes, up and down on a pleasant scale, letting Lena loosen her chords for ample seconds of interlude.

Lena smiled, taking the microphone in her delicate hands. She began to sing, her voice smooth as silk.

 _"I love you all but sometimes, you boys are way too much_  
_Been gone too long, and this place could use a female touch_  
_Oh, you've been waiting for me? Oh gosh, you make me blush_  
_Let the show begin._  
_1, 2, 3, and 4!_  
_I got the taste for stardom and a set of horns_  
_And then a 5, 6, 7, 8!_  
_Gimme the beat, a mic, and then get off the stage_  
_And I will take it from here_  
_So don't you have any fear_  
_Your glowing darling angel star has appeared_  
_Yeah, I'm the hand to your glove_  
_Headlining act to your love_  
_The little gift the Devil sent from above!"_  
She struck a sexy pose as the beat sped up:  
_"THE SHOW! Goes all night!_  
_HALO! Shines so bright!_  
_I'm your starlet brought to life and summoned from the page!_  
_I CRAVE! The limelight!_  
_GIVE ME! The spotlight!_  
_'Cuz you know that they're all here to see_  
_The Angel of the Stage!"_

Lena's singing voice was ethereal, surreal and particularly with this song, and Amélie sat back in the stool, knowing this was all for her and Olivia, all from the lips of such a gorgeous woman.

A most beautiful and desirable trans woman, one who was every bit cute and every bit sexy.

Amélie was blown away by Lena's chords, the way she let the words flow from her lips. And she had her eyes closed the whole time, letting herself be embraced in the music.

Looking back, Amélie saw that even Sombra was moonstruck, eyes wide and mesmerised by Lena's vocals.

"Amélie I want us to take her home… She's even more amazing than last time." Sombra spoke softly.

Amélie knew a small part of Olivia was honest in that statement. She was developing Amélie's crush on this amazing woman now too, all through the actions of her body, how beautiful she was and how stunning her singing sounded.

Lena grinned, her hands caressing the microphone as she continued to sing.

 _"I sing and people line up to hear my melody_  
_I dance, my feet like thunder, controlling your heartbeat_  
_How can something so devilish be this heavenly?_  
_Let the show begin!_  
_1, 2, 3, and 4!_  
_I'll knock your socks off, honey, leave you beggin' for more_  
_And then a 5, 6, 7, 8!_  
_I'm like a dancin' demon, so get outta my way_  
_And I will take it from here_  
_So don't you have any fear_  
_Your glowing darling angel star has appeared_  
_Yeah, I'm the hand to your glove_  
_Headlining act to your love_  
_The little gift the Devil sent from above!_  
_THE SHOW! Goes all night!_  
_HALO! Shines so bright!_  
_I'm your starlet brought to life and summoned from the page!_  
_I CRAVE! The limelight!_  
_GIVE ME! That spotlight!_  
_'Cuz you know that they're all here to see_  
_The Angel of the Stage!"_

The beat slowed down slightly, and Lena smiled again, looking directly at Amélie.

 _"Baby, I am goin' places_  
_You will see_  
_Just you wait. (Just you wait!)_  
_I was born to entertain them_  
_Feels so good_  
_On this stage!_  
_THE SHOW! Goes all night!_  
_HALO! Shines so bright!_  
_I'm your starlet brought to life and summoned from the page! (Aw, yeah!)_  
_I CRAVE! The limelight!_  
_GIVE ME! That spotlight!_  
_'Cuz you know that they're all here to see_  
_The Angel of the Stage!_  
_They're all here to see me! They're all here to see me, yeah!_  
_Ooh, they're all here to see me!_  
_The Angel of the Stage!_  
_Ooh, the Angel of the Stage!"_

__

As the song ended, Lena struck another sexy pose, her eyes still locked onto Amélie's.

__

Amélie and Olivia felt they were all contained in this solitary and amazing nightclub with this siren singing to them, serenading them. Amélie was utterly stunned.

__

Soon Lena's song was finished and the crowd had shared their applause. As she walked off the stage and the establishment returned to normal, she headed to Sombra and Amélie, grinning as she exchanged glances with both of them and blushed as they looked back to her in a state of awe.

__

"So, you must be Amélie," Lena greeted the French woman, with Sombra smiling, giddly behind her. "I've heard so much about you."

__

"Y-You have!" Amélie exclaimed, flushing purple. How was this possible? How did the beautiful singer know what her name was?

__

Lena smiled, her cheeks growing rosy pink and she leaned closer to both women.

__

Amélie could hear Sombra swooning behind her. She was loving this whole scene, seeing Lena and Amélie meeting for the first time.

__

"Oh yes," Lena responded, answering Amélie's question. "I've been chatting to someone online for the past week, who said they were a friend of yours." She looked deep into her eyes. "Tell me, do you really think my eyes sparkle when I sing?"

__

"Y-yes," Amélie answered. "Your eyes, and your beautiful voice...you truly are an angel of the stage."

__

Lena grinned, gently caressing Amélie's arm with an amorous touch, nearly causing the French woman to explode. "It really is you."

__

Sombra sat behind them, making a slight kissy face at them both, hinting at what was going to happen next.

__

Lena then cupped Amélie's cheeks, dipping herself under the brim of her hat and smiled. "What do you say I buy you and your cute girlfriend there a drink?"

__

Amélie blushed. "I-I would like that. Very much."

__

Lena smiled, seeing just how flustered the young woman was. "You are beautiful my dear," She told Amélie.

__

"S-So are you," Amélie managed to confess, her eyes gazing at one of the girls of her dreams.

__

Lena was incredible, and Olivia felt herself getting warmer and she started to pine for Lena herself. The crush was well and truly shared between her and Amélie.

__

"Hey, cutie," She chimed in, coming around the side of her girlfriend and holding her waist. "Just so you know, I sent the message for Amélie here. She loves you so much, you should see her when we come here to see you. She can't stop talking about you for days after it."

__

Lena's eyes popped when she heard Sombra. This was even more flattering for her and surprising. "Oh?" She asked, wanting more.

__

"Yeah but she's a bit on the shy side," Olivia faintly lied, winking at Amélie, the blue-skinned woman too surprised to even respond. "So I decided to help her out."

__

She was now between them, looking left and right at both beautiful girls. Lena being Trans didn't really matter to Olivia. No matter if she didn't fit the definition of being a woman, she was one, and a very beautiful one at that.

__

All Olivia could think about Lena was how much she wanted to kiss her also, as well as Amélie.

__

Lena smiled, kissing Amélie's cheek. "Well, I'm glad you girls came to see me tonight."

__

Amélie hid her face as Sombra leaned closer. "We're grateful, thank you," Olivia said.

__

"And thank you for being so sweet to Amélie here," Lena remarked. "Seriously, you did a good thing for her, and you're absolutely stunning yourself, love."

__

Sombra chuckled. "Well, I am her girlfriend."

__

Amélie smirked. " _Cherie_ , I told you about this sort of thing," she said, referring to the stern telling off she had given her lover after breakfast. She didn't have the full intention of leaving her beloved behind, but she wanted to tease her.

__

"Yeah, but you know, I don't listen to rules," Sombra smirked. "By the way, Lena, I think this lady needs a real kiss for how good she's been tonight, don't you think?"

__

Lena smirked. "Well, I'd give her one, but I haven't heard the magic word."

__

"Please," Olivia cooed, winking.

__

Lena grinned. "Well, since you asked so nicely." She then leaned close, kissing Amélie passionately on the lips and cupping her pale cheeks again.. Amélie's eyes widened, but then slowly closed and she started to kiss back, feeling tears slowly well behind her eyes. This was amazing, incredible, and she held her hand out for Sombra to take and kiss as well.

__

Olivia did just that, pressing her lips against Amélie's gloved hands. and suddenly Amélie was taking two bouts of kisses from altering angles.

__

Olivia then looked up started to giggle at the kiss, but then suddenly felt weird, seeing Lena kissing Amélie under the brim of her large black hat. She felt something else inside of her, something affectionate and passionate, something longing for both Amélie and Lena.

__

"Alright you two, I want kisses too," she decided. She wanted Lena too, she was feeling the same way Amélie was. She wanted to kiss her too, so badly.

__

Amélie and Lena pulled away, Lena smirking. "Seems like the love message wasn't just for Amélie after all."

__

"I-I guess so," Olivia confessed, feeling vulnerable for the first time since she had engaged with Amélie romantically. Her feelings had already allowed for this to happen, she just had not known she would even have them at the time.

__

Lena smiled. "Then c'mere then." She reached her arms back, placing one hand behind Sombra's head and one hand on her cheek before pulling her up to her lips, happily giving her a kiss.

__

Olivia blushed, but then closed her eyes, letting herself be deep in Lena's embrace, surrendering to the feeling of her lips.

__

Only for a short while, though, before she grabbed onto Lena's back and held her, sliding her tongue into the trans girl and giving her a passionate kiss.

__

Amélie didn't mind this. After all, Sombra had brought her and Lena together, she deserved to join the fun. Besides, there was something very... enticing about seeing the women she both loved making out like that.

__

After Sombra and Lena broke their kiss, Olivia gave Amélie a kiss on the lips as well. "So  _Araña_ , you wanna invite this cute little lady home with us?"

__

Amélie looked at Lena. "If that's alright with you?" She asked Lena

__

Lena grinned. "Sure, why not?" She held both of their hands and looked at them with loving eyes. "I think I wanna spend a lot of time with you both."

__

All three women held hands as they started to walk out of the club together, signifying a new bond between them. "Then, let's escort you home, Lovely Lena," Sombra cooed playfully.

__

xXx

__

 

__

**Author's note:** To those who read this fic before, this was chapter 1, but I decided thanks to getting a request from my dear friend Sam on Tumblr to do the first chapter as some Spyderbyte smut. Also, Matty changed the song to this really amazing song he found based on the game Bendy and the Ink Machine. (That song being "Angel of the Stage" by TryHardNinja.) It seemed to fit the scene a bit better than the one Val and I used in the previous version.

__

In any case, see you next for a sweet threesome :P

__


	3. Chapter 3 - Spend The Night With Us

Chapter 3 - Spend The Night With Us

 

This was a dream. This had to have been a dream. There was no way in the name of all that was holy that Amélie Lacroix had really won the heart of Lovely Lena Oxton.

Yet here she was, sat in her front room, dressed in that very sparkly gown, her face beaming with love and happiness.

Amélie was still wearing her best clothes, wanting to remain in them to impress Lena, but Olivia and Lena knew she didn't need to.

Lena sat on the sofa, eyes gazing at Amélie's rather stunning black ensemble and purple-blue skin. She had never known that she would find love with such a rather unusual looking woman, but yet here she was.

"You've got a nice place," she remarked. "Okay, it's a wee bit minging, but it's not too bad.

"It's the best Olivia and I could afford," Amélie stated.

Olivia, meanwhile, was looking at Lena with mild confusion. "What was that word you used there?"

"What minging?" Lena wondered. "Oh, that's just a word from where I come from. It means dirty."

"Oh, I see," Amélie said. "It's one of those British words,  _oui_?"

"Yep, and you just said a French word," Lena remarked, giggling slightly.

Amélie giggled. "Your sense of humour is as great as your beauty."

Olivia smirked. "Says the girl who was as shy as a kitten just an hour ago."

Amélie blushed. "I'm just... getting more used to talking to Lena that's all." She still had some shyness about speaking to Lena, but the trans girl seemed to radiate a glow that sort of made the whole world fall still and ease her conscience.

Lena smiled warmly. "It's all right, love. I'm glad to be spending time with you."

Amélie moved over to her, sitting next to Lena on the couch in front of her. She reached her gloved, black hand over to Lena's, taking it softly.

Lena smiled. "So, Amélie... why don't you tell me a bit about yourself and your cutie over there?"

Amélie looked away, thinking of how to present her tale. "Well, I was born in France, to a rather wealthy family. My parents put a lot of pressure on me, but all I wanted to do was live the simple life and be a dancer."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"It got worse though... Mama and Papa started to grow on my nerves, to the point where one day I just decided to leave and come here to try and make a new life. That was when I met Olivia."

Sombra waved at the mention of her name. " _Hola_."

Lena looked at Amélie with a rather sad expression. "I'm... real sorry to hear about that love."

"It's alright. I found happiness here, with Olivia. We've been together for just over two years now."

"It was our anniversary last night," Sombra smirked.

"Sounds romantic," Lena admitted. "So... you don't do anything right now do you, Amélie?"

Amélie shook her head. "Non, Olivia is the working woman of the house, in a sense. She works..." She then realised that giving away Sombra's secret could be dangerous. "in IT."

"Oh, really?" Lena asked. "Sounds interesting."

"I-It's not really," Sombra put in, maintaining her cover. "But it does make a loooot of good money."

"What about you, Lena?" Amélie wondered. "Have you always been a singer?"

"Well, it's...kind of a long story," she explained. "As I'm sure you know, I'm transgender. I was born a male. But once I realized who I was, I started saving my money so I could pay for the procedures and stuff to...to make my outsides match my insides, I guess. And d'you know what?" She smiled. "It was worth every bloody penny."

"Woohooo!" Olivia cheered in the background.

"And every night, before I leave that stage, I always tell everyone: the only thing that's wrong is to be ashamed of who you are. It doesn't matter what the world thinks of you. What matters is what  _you_  think of you."

"And we think you're amazing Lena," Amélie then spoke the honest truth, gazing into the British girl's eyes with utter adoration. "I... We... We love you."

Lena blushed. "You...you what?"

Amélie suddenly cupped Lena's cheeks, pulling her under the brim of her wide black hat, passionately kissing her once again.

Lena moaned in surprise, but gave in, sighing softly. She closed her eyes and gave in to Amélie's tender, loving kisses.

She wrapped her arms around Amélie, feeling the blue girl snake her gloved hands around her back, keeping her close.

Olivia was watching all of this, lustful and mischievous ideas forming in her mind. She reached out to her phone, going into the music app, letting one of her eyes never stray away from the beautiful, kissing couple.

Soon, she found the track she wanted and pressed play. Now, it was time for some fun.

The sound of soft, romantic jazz music began to fill the room, making the entire house feel like a scene from some TV show from the 70s.

Amélie quickly pulled back, slightly surprised. "Olivia?"

"What? I wanted to set the mood for the happy couple," The Hispanic girl excused with a few giggles.

Lena smiled. "I like it. It's very smooth."

"Good, perfect stuff to have your first dance too," Olivia remarked, winking at Amélie.

"Wait... what?" Amélie wondered confused.

"Go on,  _Araña_ ," Oliva enticed. "Get up and dance with her. Show her a good time."

Lena then looked up Amélie, like a cute loving puppy.

Amélie sighed. If this would make both her beloveds happy, she would do it.

She stood up with Lena, embracing the trans girl in her arms and began to softly waltz with her, the skirts of their gowns gently stroking the floor of the lounge.

Olivia smiled as Amélie and Lena danced together, their eyes gazing at each other with love and desire.

Amélie looked closely at Lena, smiling at her. "You are a good dancer as well as a good singer, Miss Oxton."

"Please," Lena replied. "Just call me Lena."

"Okay," Amélie agreed. "Lena."

Lena then giggled nuzzling her face up against Amélie's. "You know, this weirdly reminds me of how a couple would dance at their wedding."

"I'm not exactly a blushing bride," Amélie joked.

"Well, maybe not a bride... but you're certainly blushing, love," Lena teased, as she leaned up, giving Amélie a soft kiss.

Amélie did indeed blush, giving into Lena's ways. This was perfect. Her and Lena, moving to the music in this rather poetic scene... and she had Olivia to thank for it.

Olivia sat on the other side of the room, sipping her wine again. She watched the happy couple dance together, the couple she had brought together.

As alcohol slurred through her brain, a seductive smirk grew on her lips. She was getting needy again, just like the night before, but unlike that passionate session, she would have two beautiful ladies to have fun with.

She strode up towards them, going behind Amélie, taking off her hat. "Hey there."

Amélie looked around, pausing her dance with Lena. "What are you up to, Olivia?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want to do this," Sombra responded. She then jumped towards Amélie, wrapping arms around her neck in a passionate kiss.

Lena chuckled. "I think she's had a bit to drink."

"Mmmmm..." Amélie responded, through newly-kissed lips.

Sombra pulled away, grinning. "You're a damned blueberry and I love you." She then gazed at Lena. "And you... you're a fucking angel in that dress."

Lena blushed. "Um... I'm not that cute."

"Oh you are," Olivia remarked, in a tipsy tone. She then stepped over to her and stroked her cheek.

Lena smiled. "Well... I'm a cutie pie, guess I deserve a kiss then."

"You deserve more than that," Sombra replied, leaning in to give her that very kiss. She pressed her purple lips upon Lena's, kissing them passionately, pressing them hard.

"Mmmmm!" Lena cried, in shock and excitement, giving into the kiss completely.

Sombra kept kissing Lena, her hands firmly wrapped around the Trans woman's head as they passionately made out.

Amélie's face was growing purple with arousal. She wasn't drunk like Olivia, but she was growing just as enticed as she had been the other night.

Olivia quickly pulled away from Lena's face, grinning. "Now, Lena... can I ask you something?"

"W-what's that?" Lena wondered, a shy blush all over her face.

Olivia's eyes half closed. "I want to know what's in your pants."

"Oh." Lena's face turned from shy to seductive. "You ladies wanna see what's down there?"

Both Amélie and Olivia nodded, in rather eager curiosity.

Lena then sat down on a nearby chair, reaching a hand up the skirt of her dress, gently tucking her legs into it, before dropping them after she had removed her underwear.

Her simple, white, panties were laid on the floor and Lena looked at her two loving lady-friends, with a face that looked as if it was ready to sing. "Come on, girls," she said softly. "Come say hello to my beloved little friend."

Amélie and Sombra both knelt beside Lena's waist, each girl taking a side of the skirt. They looked at each other for a brief second, agreeing in that moment to do this together.

Then, the two girls unveiled Lena like a bride, and there, her secret was revealed.

Inbetween her legs, where she had discarded her panties, was a small, but very beautiful and slightly feminine looking penis.

There was no hair surrounding it, The cockney girl had clearly been regular shaving her lower regions.

It was delicate and sweet, and it was now the one thing on Amélie and Olivia's minds.

"So..." Lena asked politely. "Which of you loves wants to go first?"

Olivia then smirked at Amélie, the French girl blushing before nodding at Lena.

"I will go first," she simply agreed.

Lena grinned. "Go right ahead, Madam."

Amélie looked at Lena's small cock, gently inching her head towards it. She was a bisexual, yes, she had learned that long ago, but she had only had romantic relations with men in the past, so this penis was the first she had truly seen and she was partly thankful it was between the legs of a beautiful girl.

She reached out with her gloved hands, caressing the cock with her satin covered fingers, before gently pressing her lips upon its small tip.

And then she fell in love again.

The cock's kiss was soft and tender, unlike any kiss she had been given from Olivia's folds. She took her lips away for a moment, before the gravity of Lena's member pulled her back in and she kissed it more passionately.

Lena then sighed softly, feeling pleasure travelling up and down her sweet little sausage. "Mmmm... That feels really good love."

Olivia felt herself getting wet from merely looking at Amélie give Lovely Lena Oxton a tender blowjob. She needed to be touched and there was just the set of fingers that could do just that attached to her own arms.

She lay down on the floor, discarding herself from the purple dress she had been wearing, ripping off her own underwear. She then reached down and began to touch herself with her fingers, masturbating to the sight of Amélie and Lena.

Amélie was now deeply sucking up Lena's cock, feeling the soft, wet member erect in her mouth, growing harder and longer.

This was the best thing she had ever tasted. To think such a beautiful member had been under her crush's dress this whole time.

Lena was moaning softly, petting Amélie on the head as she sucked her. She hadn't been sucked in a long time. Hell, she hadn't had a relationship in a while either, so all of this, with Sombra and Amélie was refreshing to her.

Amélie kept licking her deeper and harder, but not too deep though. This was her first time blowing someone and she didn't want to go too hard.

Lena somehow knew this and accepted it. After all, this was only their first time together.

Amélie was softly moaning away at Lena's cock. Every suck and taste she took from it entering and sliding out of her mouth, every moment her tongue bathed its tip when it went inside, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced.

Lena started to moan softly, pushing Amélie's head to her cock. She was lustful now, her voice singing a song of love and pleasure.

She wanted Amélie to remain like this forever, partly.

Olivia was still on the floor nearby, begging for her fingers to make her climax herself. Her folds were deeply wet, her digits making wet, sloshy noises as they slid in and out of her in rapid succession.

"Amélie..." She moaned. "Lena..."

Amélie took her head out from under Lena's skirt and the two girls noticed Olivia.

"She's going at it," Lena remarked.

Amélie smirked. "Let's help her, shall we, Lovely Lena?"

Lena then slid off the chair, removing her gown and presenting her full naked form to Sombra. Her breasts were small, but her nips were erect and her cock was the largest it had ever been that evening.

Olivia looked up and blushed. "Wow...  _Dios Mio_."

Amélie helped her off the floor, having stripped as well. She gazed at her, before giving a few loving kisses.

After their brief make-out session, Sombra asked. "Take me to bed. Let's have a three-fuck."

Amélie smirked. "Gladly."

The three naked women headed up to Amélie and Oliva's bedroom, Amélie laying on the bed first, placing her head on the pillows.

Olivia was second, placing her head between Amélie's legs, her face directly over her folds.

And lastly, the newest addition, Lena was in position near Olivia's rear, climbing onto her back and placing hands on her rear. She gently moved her cock under Olivia's body, sliding it into the Hispanic girl.

Olivia moaned. "Oh... so big..."

Amélie smirked. "Ready?"

"Fuck yes."

That phrase from Olivia was Lena's calling sign. As the last syllable left Olivia's mouth, she started to slide her erect, beautiful cock in and out of her pussy.

Olivia moaned loudly and quickly buried her face in Amélie's sweet folds.

Amélie cried out and all three women began to pleasure each other at the same time.  
Lena rode on Olivia's rear, gently sliding in and out of Olivia with such grace and vigour. Clearly, this was not her first rodeo.

She felt Oliva's walls tighten against her, massage the delightful member between her legs. Sombra even moved back onto the cock to generate more pleasure.

Amélie bit her lip, pulling Olivia forward onto her folds. She enjoyed being eaten, her blue folds now belonging to the latina girl.

Olivia sighed, gently flicking Amélie's blue nub with her tongue. She was in ecstasy in that moment, with a girl on her rear and a girl on her face.

Amélie smirked, watching how playful Olivia was, devouring her sweet blue cunt between her legs. She was clearly drunk, both from the wine and her own desire.

She petted Olivia's head, gently whispering to the latina. "You've done well for me,  _Cherie_. Now, enjoy your reward."

Lena was still riding Olivia from behind, her hands pressed firmly on the latina's tanned rump as she kept sliding her cock in and out. She preferred to be gentle with Olivia, since after all, this was most likely her first time like this.

She was singing on stage early that evening, now she was with two of her biggest fans in bed at midnight.

Amélie started to moan softly, her breathing growing husky.

Olivia's tongue tickled Amélie's folds, bathing the insides of that sweet, tulip pussy in saliva and love.

Amélie grinned, letting the latina have her wicked way, those wicked, seductive, dark web ways.

Olivia was in such heat now. She wanted both girls to climax around her and slowly, in a loving way, snuggle to her, cuddling that warm body of hers,

She slid her tongue even deeper into Amélie, finding her G-spot and pressing upon on it.

"Mmmmmaaaahhhh!" Amélie cried. "Naughty Sombra!"

Sombra giggled into Amélie, knowing that the blue woman wouldn't be able to resist temptation from this. She would have to climax soon.

Lena was slowly gasping as well, her cock being ripe inside of Olivia, ready to release its seed.

Olivia could feel it as well, knowing that this passionate love would soon end, but she was determined to be the first to climax.

She started to rub herself along the shaft of Lena's member, moaning in delight as she slid her fingers to continue to pleasure Amélie.

Amélie smirked, admiring her lover's confidence. Being the lust-filled girl she was, she would probably succeed in this little scheme, just like she did with all her other little plans.

" _Amora_..." Sombra moaned in pleasure. "I love this..."

"Me too loves..." Lena chimed in, a bright smile on her sex-filled face. "I've not had a fuck this good in ages..."

Amélie suddenly pressed her legs into Olivia's face, enticing the latina to devour her snatch and finish her off.

"Mmmmm!" Olivia moaned, embracing Amélie's legs with her hands and passionately kissing her sweet, tender folds.

Amélie breathed huskily, knowing her time was near. She would win again, as she always did.  _Too bad, Cherie_.

The French woman opened her mouth wide and cried as juices flowed from the slit in her blue skin, her orgasm rolling over her.

Olivia looked up, smirking and shaking her head. "You Blueberry Bitch."

"Now it's your turn, sweetie," Amélie cooed.

Lena nodded and started to pump Olivia hard, with Amélie walking over to her and kissing her passionately on the lips, letting their tongues greedily suck each other.

Olivia moaned hard, grabbing her breasts to increase the pleasure.

Lena slid her arm around Amélie's neck as she fucked Sombra, keeping the blue girl to her lips as long as she could.

She was near herself, ready to climax into Olivia. Her heart racing as she slid deeper into the Hispanic girl's waiting folds.

Amélie was embracing them both, massaging Sombra's shoulder with her free hand and kissing Lena with her lips.

The three girls remained locked in this passionate embrace for some time, until a loud, deep moaning noise emanated from Olivia Colomar.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She cried." I'm cumming!" She shut her lids tight as she came around Lena's sweet cock.

Lena felt her own seed release, firing it deep into Sombra. She gasped and blushed furiously. She hadn't cum that hard before.

Sombra fell onto the bed, satisfied completely. She sighed and looked up at Amélie and Lena, who lay by her side.

The latina couldn't move, but she didn't want to. She was in heaven now, and angels were around her.

Lena looked shyly at Amélie, cuddling up with her. "I... I didn't expect it to get that intense."

"Oh it gets much more intense,  _Cherie_ ," Amélie replied, nuzzling her. "But... you don't have to do it with us if you don't want to."

"I know... but I want to," Lena said. "Amélie... can I... date you and Olivia?"

"Is that even allowed?" Sombra wondered. Both girls would have been happy to date Lena, but the singer had a very big reputation and such, a relationship could make things very difficult.

"Yeah, it's fine. My last girlfriend dated me while I worked at the club, so I'm used to it."

Amélie kissed her lover's cheek, smiling. "Very well, Sombra and I will take care of you, dear Lena."

"Glad to hear it, loves," the cute trans girl replied, snuggling them both.

Olivia and Amélie hadn't expected to take someone home with them that evening, but both of them had found love with Lena and stronger love with each other, building a connection none of the girls would ever wish to break.

This was truly domestic bliss.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And so ends some threesome cuteness. Thank you all for reading this! :D Special thanks to Val for starting this off with me all those months ago and for my dear friend Sam for enticing me to finish it.

See you next time!


End file.
